


red

by ghostlygalaxies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Red - Freeform, Scarlet Widow, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, kinda poetry, their love was red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygalaxies/pseuds/ghostlygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, these memories bleed red in their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red

     _Red_. Their love was red.

    Red, glossed lips. Red locks, twirled between red painted nails. Cheeks flushed red.

     Red hearts beating in sync. Red like fire, like warmth. Red pasts shared, faces red with regret.

     Red eyelids. Red rings. Red lipstick smudged. Red with passion. Red with intimacy.

     Red glow released from red fingertips. Red with rage. Red with sorrow, followed by red apologies.

     Red lace skirts, twirling in the wind. _Oh, these memories bleed red in their heads._ Red flowers placed behind reddening ears, red lips forming smiles. Velvety red voices sing red lovers to sleep.

     Red. Their love was red...

     Red smoke curls around red girls, remnants of their red, red love. They’re pulled together again, two red flames creating a fire. So beautifully red, they are.

      _Red_. Their love is red.


End file.
